This invention pertains to a deadlock detecting system for detecting a deadlock by examining an inversion of sequences of resource requester identifiers in a list among competing resource requesters, by performing an exclusive control for a read and write operation using a lock control table having entries corresponding to resources and a list of resource requester identifiers which is connected to the table, when a plurality of resource requesters share a plurality of resources.